shinobifandomcom-20200213-history
Seki Kcorami
Seki Kocrami is the first main antagonist and reaccuring antagonist. He is also the older brother of Kasumi and the son of unnamed parents. And he's blind. Background: Seki Kocrami was born circa 87AD to a famous family. He never liked the lavoiused lived style he was being raised in, so he started to train himself and his sister. During this training an accident caused him to go blind. This didn't stop him: he continue to train until he honed his skills in Earth Ability; he even sees with the earth. His abilities were great that he was able to create and re-invent techniques to his advantage. First Series: Season 01: Seki Arc: Seki was shopping at a local fruit shop when Ryun accidently knocked into him. He asked why he did it and Ryun replied with a middle finger to his face. That could've started a brawl between them but it wasn't until Kasumi arrived and stop Seki. He stormed off and Kasumi invited Ryun to dinner at her house on Founder's Peek. Ryun arived and saw Seki training; this didn't bother him nor Seki and he walked in. At dinner: Seki's father was asking Ryun questions, this agitated him and he attacked Ryun. He formed his arms and hands into his famous Indestructible Gaunlets of Earth. And he smashed the floor in hopes of smashing Ryun's skull in. But he dodged it. Ryun pulled out his sickle on a chain and when Ryun whipped it, Seki caught it and dropped it. Being stupid: Ryun charged for him and he was stopped by Seki's infamous and signature technique: Billion Material Scatter Barrage. ''This fired rocks from his gaunlets and but his gaunlets were regerated the rocks. And the rocks strucked Ryun inbetween his eyes and the bridge of his nose. He fired more at him and Ryun twirled a metal pole with a point at the end. It destroyed all the rocks that flew toward him and Seki finally stopped and he rushed toward him. Ryun countered with a stab to the neck but that still didn't stop him. He than went on to explain his body is rock hard and nothing can destroy it. Ryun pushed Seki away and fired red hot flames at him, only to brushed away. He fired more rocks and this time he lept out the window to the backyard. There: he absorbed the flames from the burning wood. And launched it at Seki. He was screaming bloody murder and he moved his gaunlets up to his face in order to block the fires. Ryun punched his gaunlets fruitlessly and finally he realized that Taijustu won't work. So he used ninjustu: ''Hayashi Fuukaku: Kantsuu Hisaki Za Makai. Seki than used his clan's justu: Tsuchi Fuukaku: Sougishiki No Chi No Kyuushuu. ''Mad as hell: Seki stomped the ground and out came a huge rock that Seki shaped to his liken: a jagged rock. He launched it: and Ryun ate a Healing Berry. And he was internal and externally: the jagged rock flew for Kasumi and Ryun. And in a last ditch effort, Ryun used his clan's secret jutsu: Forbidden Fires: Flames of the Devil. This incinerated the rock. Now weakened by that techniqe: he started to cough soot and smoke. Taunting Ryun: Seki walked over to him and kicked him on the jaw. And he pointed the pole at his eye, and stabbed him. And Seki put his foot on Ryun's face and started to stomp on it. Than it exploded, this nearly took Seki's foot off. Seki was confused of what just happened and someone called out to him. When he looked up: he saw Ryun; the real Ryun. And he tookout his peabomb: a peanut shaped metal ball that was connected to a chain. And he whipped it at Seki and he used his gaunlets to absorb the attack and then it exploded. Taking his arm with it. even madder than he was: he dug underground. And re-emerged as a huge golem. Not knowing what to do: Seki gave him no options and fired a barrage stones at him. Seki's father threw an artifact from Ryun's father and Ryun caught it. He used the power of the Tsuni Blade and charged it up. He then used it to cut through the goelm but Seki dismentalted it and he dodged the blast before it killed him. Seki and Ryun were eye-to-eye and Ryun drew his Tsuni Blade and positioned it to Seki's head. Countering that: Seki pulled out the pole that he used to kill Ryun, twice, and rising it above his head, stabbed downward colliding with the Tsuni. This shattered the pole. was stabbed in the stomach and he fell to the ground only to get up and run away. He ran into the forest were he died. An unknown women came a retirved him. After, his rebirth: he sought out to find the person that killed him: Ryun Hayashi. When he raised his ki to the level that Ryun can detect it, Ryun ran after it, only to be shocked to see who it was: Seki. After explaining his survival, he went on and battled him. Appearance: Seki wore a regular white gi with black pants and no boots. After, his rebirth: he wears a black cloak, with black pants with military boots. He also carries a huge sword around. Abilities: His abilities are far more advanced than anybody else's in the entire series, thus far. An example of this: is that he is able to reproduce the rocks he had fired at his opponent. Personality: He has a barbaric personailty. His personailty is so barbaric that he will go as so far an kill his own sister. He doesn't care who he fights and kills, just as long as his thrist for blood is quniched. He is also very silent in when he is outside of battle. But inside, he is the Satan's herald and he is also into Satanism. Relationships: Friends/Allies: Kumori (his master) Suimaru (rival, best friend) Kagura (subordinate) Enemies: Ryun Hayashi (Arch Enemy) Kasumi Kcorami (Arch Enemy, Disowned) His Own Parents (Enemies, Disowned) Trivia: *Seki is tooken from Ganseki which means rock in Japanese. *Korcami is a backwards sentance saying: I'm a rock. *I'm a Rock Rock is a homage that Seki only uses Earth in order to fight. *According to ''Ryun Almanac 1: #Seki wishes to kill Ryun and his sister Kasumi. #His favorite foods are: any types of noodles, soups, vegetables #His least favorites are: fruits and any liguidfied foods: ice cream, jello etc. #Seki only wishes for eternal life and if he dies that he be buried in an unmarked grave. *He is aware of romantic relationships between Kasumi and Ryun.